homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Home Alone
Home Alone is a 1991 blockbuster film starring Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, Catherine O Hara and John Candy. It was followed by 2 theatrical sequels and another made for TV. Plot Summary The McCallister family prepares to spend Christmas with Peter and Frank's brother Rob in Paris, France, gathering at Peter and Kate's home in Chicago the night before their flight. Eight-year-old Kevin, Peter and Kate's youngest son and the protagonist of the film, finds himself the subject of ridicule from the other children. After getting into an argument with his older brother Buzz because he ate Kevin's cheese pizza on purpose, he is sent to his third floor bedroom of the house, wishing his family would disappear. The family accidentally leaves Kevin asleep in bed, as a power outage resets the time and causes them to wake up late. A neighbor boy named Mitch Murphy is mistaken for Kevin in a headcount, and the family hastily departs to the Chicago O'Hare International Airport, for a flight to Paris-Orly Airport. During the flight, Kate realizes that they have left Kevin behind, and once everyone is in Paris, she immediately tries to book a return flight back to Chicago. Kate manages to fly into Dallas and Scranton, but the flight to Chicago was out of order. However, she does manage to hitch a ride with a man named Gus Polinski and his polka band, the Kenosha Kickers, who are driving to Milwaukee after their flight was canceled in a blizzard. Meanwhile, Kevin wakes up to find the house empty and is overjoyed to find that his wish came true. He gets away with taking Buzz's life savings, practicing shooting Buzz's BB gun, jumping on the bed, watching a gangster film, and eating a large amount of junk food. However, Kevin finds himself scared by the appearance of the Chicago Police Department (called by his parents to check on Kevin via payphone from Paris-Orly), his next door neighbor "Old Man" Marley, who was rumored to have murdered his family many years earlier, and the appearance of The Wet Bandits, Harry Lyme and Marv Merchants, who are breaking into other vacant houses along the block. The Wet Bandits are aware of which houses are vacant, as Harry impersonated a police officer doing wellness checks on families before the holidays. On Christmas Eve, Kevin manages to overhear Harry and Marv discuss plans for breaking into his house that night. After conversing with a Santa Claus impersonator and watching a local choir perform in a church in hopes to have his family return, Kevin runs into Marley and comes to realize that he is a nice man and that none of the rumors about him are true. Kevin finds out that Marley has been estranged from his son for quite some time and suggests that he reunite with him for Christmas. His own spirits lifted by encouraging Marley, Kevin returns home to prepare a series of booby traps about the house. Harry and Marv, who were initially fooled by Kevin's illusions that the house is occupied, now realize that he is home alone and attempt to break in, running into the various traps. After the two spring almost every trap in the house, Kevin flees to the second floor of the house, and dials 9-1-1 from a landline. Harry and Marv manage to chase Kevin out of the house; he then flees to the vacant neighboring home, which was unlocked and unoccupied. The Wet Bandits trap Kevin when he runs to the top of the stairs connecting the basement and the first floor. They decide to do the same things that Kevin did to them and Harry decides to bite Kevin's fingers one at a time first, but Marley knocks them out with his snow shovel and takes Kevin home. Shortly after Kevin is safely returned home, Harry and Marv are arrested. Additionally, the police were aware of every house The Wet Bandits have hit because of their habits of leaving the household's water running to leave their mark. Kevin wakes up the next morning to find that his mother has returned. Shortly afterward, the rest of the McCallisters, having traveled directly to Chicago from Paris, arrive. Kevin keeps silent about his encounter with Harry and Marv, but Peter finds Harry's missing gold tooth and wonders what it is. Kevin and Buzz have a moment of reconciliation. Kevin then goes over to the window and discovers that Marley took his advice, and watches as he and his son reunite and reconcile, smiling. Marley looks up, sees Kevin and, smiling, waves to him as a sign of thanking him, and Kevin, also grinning, waves back. However, Buzz interrupts Kevin's musings by calling out, "Kevin! What did you do to my room?!" Immediately, Kevin runs off, and the film ends. Trivia Angels with Filthy Souls is in this movie and Kevin uses it on the pizza boy and Merv